The Legacy of the Zutechugan: Pokemon
by Ocarinakid
Summary: After being found in the desert, A young teen is taken into a lab. Meet the worlds first artificial cross between a human and another species. Now he's escaped, and he's on a journey to... hell, he doesn't know.
1. Escape

**Ugh… I go on hiatus… come back… start writing… stop for another while… then when I finally feel like getting back to it, I fucking LOSE the flash drive I have my story on. Out of pure frustration, I wrote the first chapter of my future Pokémon story. I just had to write SOMETHING. So here, I'm letting you guys read it.**

_

* * *

_

Where… where… am I? … I… shadows… running away… no… no! Don't… leave me…

* * *

The green liquid in the glass tank had drained through a hole in the bottom. The teen that was inside fell to his hands and knees, taking his first breath in over seven months. He suddenly collapsed. His limbs simply weren't strong enough to support his weight. He hadn't used them in so long.

Four tall men in white lab coats walked up to him, still on the ground. The boy managed to lift his head up to stare at them. Who were they? Why were they starring at him?

"Do you remember anything?" One of them asked. His voice was monotone. Emotionless.

The boy thought. Or rather, he would have, if he had had anything to think about. He couldn't remember anything leading up to this moment.

"Who… who am…" The boy tried to say. His voice was rasp. The scientist in front of him smirked evilly.

* * *

Three months later, all hell broke loose.

"EXPERIMENT KR-477 HAS ESCAPED!! HE WAS IN THE WEST CORRIDOOR!! ALL PERSONELL, I REPEAT, ALL PERSONELL ENTERCEPT THE EXPERIMENT!! HE MUST NOT LEA-"

_Experiment KR-477 _brought his now bleeding hand down from the intercom above him and kept running. He was dressed simply. He had a white t-shirt and torn up jeans. he had long brown hair that was normally swept across his face, (Although it could fall to his lips if he let it.) but right now it was flying behind him, he was running so fast. He had brown eyes, full of anger and determination. His bare feet provided extra traction as he sped down the tile-floored hallway.

_Damn… I thought I would have had at least a few minutes to escape before they noticed I was gone… _He thought to himself. He sprinted as fast as he could, and turned the corner. To guards stood there. Before they could even reach for their little walkie-talkies, he jumped and kneed them both in the face. They fell down in a crumpled heap on the floor.

The fourteen year old blur sped down the hallway, swiftly taking out guards and looking for an exit. Eventually he found one. Unfortunately, it led right of the edge of a cliff, and although that wouldn't have been a problem normally, there were twenty guards in between him and the edge. Without even thinking, he ran straight for them and took out half of them the the split second of surprise. He ducked low, sweeping his feet under one and brought his knee to his head as he fell.

Another one ran up behind him, but got an elbow to the ribs as a result. He fell to the ground, clutching his shattered ribcage. The boy twisted around, grabbing a hand reaching for him and pulled the guard around, sending him flying off the cliff. The boy jumped in the air, and back flipped behind another one of the conveniently stupid guards, and pushed him off the cliff as well with his feet.

The boy landed doing a handstand and let himself fall, rolling to the left and jumping up. One of the guards pulled out a tranquilized gun and shot at him. The boy dodged it with god-like speed and sped forward, grabbing the guards outstretched arm and twisted it behind him hard, dislocating it.

"It's over, KR." One of the guards said slowly and he held a gun at the back of his head suddenly. More guards on each side of the boy held more guns at him.

The boy ducked with impossible speed and swept and leg under himself, sending the guards on the sides tumbling off the edge. He slid under the last guards legs, just barley dodging the bullets shot at him. The boy twisted around the guard several times, hitting him in the stomach, back, arms, everywhere. He came up behind him, and jabbed and elbow sharply right on the man's third vertebrae.

The guard heard the boy speak just as he sank into death's grasp.

"And my name is Matthew."

The guard sunk down, the life gone from his eyes. Matthew looked down at his work, starring coldly at the dead and broken bodies around him. He didn't really know if Matthew was his name or not. He had been trying to remember his past, before he had come to the laboratory, (He had heard the guards talking about finding him in the desert) and two words came to him.

Matthew, and Zutechugan.

He didn't know what 'Zutechugan' meant, but he assumed 'Matthew' was his name. He slowly walked towards the edge of the cliff, and looked down. This was the first time he had ever seen outside. He looked down. He could just barely see the tops of the trees below him he was so high up.

"I think I saw him go this way!" Matthew heard from inside. No time to think about it. He had to do this he he wanted to get out of here.

Matthew was the first successful cross between a human, and a different species. After finding him in the desert, passed out, they used him as a test subject for many different experiments.

Matthew sighed. Suddenly two black wings shot out from slits cut in his shirt. Easily twice his arms length. Thousands of tiny feathers, each as black as the night sky, covered them. Matthew was the first successful cross between a human, and Pokémon.

"This way!"

Matthew jumped off the cliff in a swan dive. He could hear tranquilized darts shooting past him, but he didn't care. He was free. Free…

_

* * *

_

*Crash*

_Ugh… The hell? Where am I?_

_*Crash*_

_That must be from the training area again._

_*Crash*_

Now Matthew could here yelling.

_Ugh… crap… that must be my flight instructor coming to get me._

_*Crash*_

_They must be having one hell of a fight in there_

_*Crash*_

This time, a rock or two fell from the cave ceiling, hitting Matthew in the head. Then everything that happened came back to him. He escaped. He escaped! He was free!

_*Crash*_

Then what the hell was that noise?

_*CRASH*_

Matthew got up, but stumbled. A tranquilizer dart was sticking out of his leg. He pulled it out roughly, and shook himself.

_***CRASH***_

"What the HELL is that noise!?" Matthew said to himself as he started to walk outside.

"You! YOUR CLAN KILLED MY FATHER!! Do you know what it means to lose someone precious to you!? DO YOU!?" Yelled a voice from outside.

_***CRASH***_

Matthew peeked outside at saw a horrible sight. Two… what were those? Suddenly the name 'Mightyena' came to mind. But how did he know that? That didn't matter right now! What mattered was that two of those _things _were beating some poor little Pokémon to death! It was small and white-

_Ralts._

_SHUT UP, BRAIN!!_

-but it was covered in blood. Matthew didn't have to know what was going on to know this was wrong.

One of the Mightyena raised its paw.

"DIE YOU PSYCHIC SCUM!!"

Matthew sped forward. The next ten seconds were a blur to him. Those things were fast. Really fast. The last thing he saw as he faded into unconsciousness was the Ralts looking over him and yelling for help. Matthew didn't bother asking himself why he could understand these Pokémon. He didn't have the will. He was just glad the Ralts was safe. The large gash between Matthew's wings throbbed, and he lost the will the stay awake.

**

* * *

**

There. Short, sweet and to the point. How do you feel about it? I had to relive my stress somehow. I actually liked writing this. Maybe I'll write for this when 'Ocarina of Time' is giving me writers block.

**Anyway, review and whatnot.**


	2. A Journeys Begining

**Hello! And welcome to another exciting chapter of 'The Legacy of the Zutechugan: Pokemon'. This chapter is a lot longer than the other one, so hopefully you guys will like this better. So without further adu'... To the story!**

_

* * *

__Ugh… what the he- OW! PAIN!! LOTS AND LOTS OF PAIN!!_ Was Matthew's first thought has he slowly regained consciousness. Matthew didn't show a single physical signal to his distress though. He heard talking. Matthew remained calm. He kept his breathing slow as he reached out with his senses. Except his eyes. If these people were hostile, then he didn't want to let them know he was awake. He searched mostly with his ears, getting a bearing on his surroundings.

_I'm laying on a pile of leaves and other soft items on my stomach. Maybe it's some kind of makeshift bed. I call hear talking in the distance, getting closer, but I'm not alone. I can… I don't know, just feel, three… what are they? I don't think they are human. I can sense them next to me, all of them deep in thought. My shirt has been removed. I can feel my wigs being held up by some sticky string material. There is a weird tingle where my wound is._

I can feel wind on me, and the sun is beating down on my back. I'm outside. I can feel someone next to me, and its… holding my hand? Small. Not human. Definitely not human. Is it a Pokémon? I haven't really seen one in real life, although they made me study so hard in the lab.I can feel that it's weak. Wounded. Is it that Ralts I helped before? That would certainly fit the description.

_Why am I here? Are things things helping me? I was told Pokémon are all savage creatures. Tools to destroy. Are they… helping me? This is all so I'll just lay here a while, and try to figure out what going on._

And Matthew did just that. After a minute or two, the two talking voices came nearby.

"Have you noticed any change in the human?" One asked.

"Pokémon." The other interrupted.

"It's a human!"

"Look at those wings! Does that look human to you!?"

"Ugh… there is no arguing with you… Anyway, have you notice a change in this… this… whatever it is?"

Matthew could feel the small hand holding his tighten a little.

"I guess not." One of the two voices sighed.

Matthew was amazed. He heard these voices, and marveled. He was sure now that these were Pokémon. When they spoke, he heard there names… The two arguing voices belonged to a Solrock and a Lunatone. But he could understand them!

Matthew felt a third Pokémon walk nearby and stand by the Ralts holding Matthew's hand. As it spoke, Matthew felt calmed. It was so soothing. The voice belonged to a Gardevoir.

"Darling, you've been out here all day. Are you sure you wouldn't like to come and eat something?"

Matthew felt the Ralts shake its head. It clinched its hand a little tighter around Matthew's. The Gardevoir walked around to in front of Matthew, moving his hair out of his eyes with a finger.

"Poor thing… He risked his life to save you, darling, so I know how you must feel, but you can't stay here all day."

"I… I don't wanna leave…" the Ralts finally spoke. Matthew could tell by its voice that it was young, but not very young.

"Miss Elizabeth, you have to understand." The Lunatone cut in, "Your daughter was just brutally attacked by members of the Dark Clan. Not only was she cut down psychologically, but also she was beaten to near death. If this boy hadn't intervened, she would be dead."

"Don't you think I know that!?" The Gardevoir – Elizabeth - yelled at him, "I'm worried about my little daughter… Thank Arceus… for this boy… If he hadn't… I don't know…"

There was a short silence.

"Please don't cry, Madame," The Solrock said, "It did not happen. There is no point in fretting about it."

Elizabeth kneeled down to Matthew's face. Matthew still pretended to sleep.

"Whoever you are… thank you for my daughter…" She spoke. She laid a hand on his forehead for a second. She then got back up and walked back over to the Ralts. "Are you sure you want to stay here, honey?"

Silence. Matthew guessed the Ralts was nodding.

"Okay… if that's what you want. I'll check back on you later."

Elizabeth left.

"Poor lady…" The Lunatone mumbled, "She's already sore about losing her mate… Will the sorrow never end?"

"I hope so… I hope so…"

The two Pokémon left. Matthew was all alone with this Ralts. Not for long though, after a few minutes Matthew felt a tremor in the ground getting closer. As it got close enough for Matthew to hear its footsteps. A few more steps… wow this thing was big. The large Pokémon finally stopped next to the Ralts that was still holding it's hand. Matthew felt the Ralts tremble.

"Ch-chief Metagross…" She spoke nervously, not knowing what to say to the head of the village.

"There is no need to be so formal, young one!" The Metagross spoke laughingly, "I keep telling everyone to just call me Malakai."

"S-sorry, s-sir…" The Ralts replied, still a little uneasy.

"No need, no need. So how is the young boy? Better, I hope?"

"I… I wouldn't know…"

Matthew could feel the Metagross stare at him.

"It seems the wound has closed up, for the most part. I suppose it is useless keeping it together psychically anymore. You three may go home to your families."

Matthew felt the tingly feeling in his wound suddenly vanish, to be replaced by a dull stinging. Three Pokémon that had been seated a few feet away, no saying a word, got up."

"Thank you, Chief Metagross." Replied a Kadabra.

"Malakai."

"Yes, my apologies, sir."

The three left.

"Chief Me… Malakai…?"

"Yes?"

"What… what is he? Is this a human? I keep hearing the others talking about it…"

"… I'm not sure what he is, child. When he was brought to me, I had no choice but to look into his mind to see if he was hostile. He has been through a lot. I sense… Articuno blood in him, but also human blood. If I understand correctly, he is a Pokémorph. A half-breed. His thoughts… are unclear. It seems he had lost his memory… I'd say six or seven months ago. I can sense great power in him, but he does not remember it is there. He is not sure what to do."

"Wait… I thought Articuno's are blue…"

"Thay are. I don't know why his wings are the color they are… it might have something to do with that great power I sense…"

"Why did he save me?"

"I cannot fathom. He did not have any need to do so, but he did. He risked his life for a Pokémon he did not know. Nevertheless, he had saved you, and we shall save him. That is our way."

"…"

"Do not fret about it, young one. You can ask him yourself when he wakes up. He has a good heart, I know."

"O-okay."

The Metagross left. Again, Matthew was alone with the Ralts, whose name was still unknown to him. Matthew still pretended to be asleep.

He was patient. He waited all day before he even opened his eyes. When he finally did, it was very dark out. Elizabeth had long since taken the Ralts in.

Matthew sat up and stretched, not having used his body for a few hours. He untangled to sticky stuff that had been used to hold up his wings out.

He looked up at the moon… it was beautiful. Carefully he stood up, not making even the tiniest of noises. He looked around, and observed his surroundings. He was indeed in some sort of Pokémon village. He saw a few huts around, but no noise. Understandable. It was very late. Matthew stretched his wings and flapped them up and down experimentally, seeing if he had enough room to take off.

He did.

Matthew kicked off the ground, sending himself twenty feet in the air without even trying. He slowly climbed up into the sky, and tried to learn the topography. Near him was a lake with a waterfall. He set his destination for there. He soared in the night sky, feeling the wind in his face.

He circled around a few times over the lake, checking to see if there was anyone down there already. There wasn't. He landed on the grass by the edge of the water, and dipped his feet in. He was exhausted.

He thought about everything that happened since he woke up. He thought about what that Metagross had said especially. What was this great power? How could he find out? It stayed like this for a while, just lost in his own thoughts.

Tsk… it never stays that way for long.

A scream came out from the direction of the village. Loud and high pitched. Straining his ears, Matthew stood up. He could now hear shouting.

Without even a second thought, Matthew took off into the air and flew back to the village. He gasped as he gathered what was happening. The Dark clan of Pokémon had taken quite the offense to their members getting the hell kicked out of them. They had attacked in the dead of night. Pokémon were all over the place, fighting to the death.

_Crap._

Matthew dived to the ground with one foot outstretched, taking out an Absol as he landed. He turned around sharply, knocking to the ground an Umbreon that had jumped for him. He jumped to the right and punched a Houndoom in the side, sending it to the ground. A Weavile jumped for him from behind, aiming for the gash that was his weak spot. Matthew ducked and stretched a foot behind himself, catching the Weavile in the chest.

As the Psychic-type Pokémon noticed Matthew fighting, they began to back off, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. More and more Dark-type Pokémon jumped for Matthew, trying to take him down. They didn't even get close.

As more and more Pokémon went down, they started to notice they were fighting a losing battle. They began to drag the wounded and unconscious bodies of their comrades and retreat.

Matthew felt one more behind him. He swung around and was just about to jab the attacker in the neck, when he noticed that the attacker wasn't really an attacker. It was the Ralts he had saved.

Matthew looked up. The whole group of Psychic Pokémon were just standing there, frozen in fear. They thought that if they moved, the Ralts would die and then he'd come after them.

Matthew looked at them with semi-wide eyes and then back at the Ralts. He mouth fell slightly open as he looked into the young Ralts's eyes. They were a beautiful shade of red. Like a pair of rubies.

Matthew let his hand fall slowly away from the Ralts's neck. The Psychic Pokémon let out a sigh. This Hu… Pok… Pokémorph. This Pokémorph wasn't hostile.

Matthew and the Ralts starred at each other. Suddenly the Ralts smiled. Matthew smiled too. First the Ralts… then Matthew… and then they were both laughing. Not a care in the world. They were laughing like they had been best friends all their lives.

* * *

"And that's what happened. I don't know anything before that." Matthew said as he sat in the village leaders hut. Malakai had called him in immediately after the Dark Pokémon had been driven away. Everybody had been surprised that Matthew could speak to Pokémon.

Malakai had a large hut, with a few small piled of straw or leaves as cushions on the floor. He was just lying on his stomach with his four legs out. Matthew sat across from him, on another pile. The Ralts, whose name was still a mystery to Matthew, had come and sat next to him.

"I see. You have been through a lot. And you have no recollection of the events prior to your capture?"

"For the seventh time, no. No clue whatsoever."

"So what will you do now?"

"Don't know."

"Will you stay here?"

"Don't know."

"Will you try to find your lost memory?"

"Don't know."

"Do you know anything?"

"Don't know."

"Are you even listening to me anymore?"

"Don't know."

Malakai didn't say anything. Matthew continued to say 'Don't know' at regular intervals. Eventually he noticed, and apologized. The Ralts chuckled a little.

"It's alright, child. I must be boring you with all these questions."

"Yeah." Matthew nodded. There was a moment of silence. Matthew was the one to break it. "I think I should go. That Dark clan is going to be out for blood, mine in particular. Staying here would only endanger you all."

"You staying here would be no trouble on our part. We can fend for ourselves. Do not think of us as an obstacle to your staying here."

"Still, I think I should. Maybe I could regain my memory out there…"

"Do you know anything about the outside world? I know the humans well, and even if you had a good heart – not to say you don't – I doubt they would accept you as you are. To them you would be a freak. This I know."

"Where is my shirt?"

"Shirt?"

"The cloth that was on my back when I got here."

"It was torn up badly. We threw it out."

"So where is it now?"

"We burn our trash."

Matthew made a large groan. "I'll have to get another… I'll do it tomorrow."

"How?"

"You needn't worry about such trivial things… I'll manage…" Matthew smirked.

"…"

"Luna! Luna!" Called a voice from outside, "Lu- Oh, there you are!"

Elizabeth walked into the hut and looked straight at the Ralts.

"Luna, come back home. It it really late and you need to get back to bed!"

The Ralts nodded, got up, and left with Elizabeth.

"Hey… what's with her? The kid? Why is she so quiet?"

"Luna?"

"Yeah. Why's she like that?"

"Luna is… a quiet child. She's always been very insecure and shy. That fact that she even sat next to you was very startling. I'm sure the attacks have taken a toll on her as well."

"She gonna be okay?"

"I'm sure she will. Anyway, your wound is still not done healing. I suggest you wait to leave till it is."

"It's fine."

"No matter. I insist you stay here until you feel completely fine."

"Alright, but tomorrow I'm going to get a new shirt."

* * *

As Matthew lied back in the small pile of leaves that was his bed back in the place he was being healed, he thought about what he should do. His memory was gone, he had no idea where he was, and as far as he could tell, he couldn't stay in modern society.

What should he do?

Whatever it was, he somehow knew he couldn't stay here. Not for long at least. Hmm… maybe search the world, trying to find something to jog his memory? Or live his life as he knew it so far? Maybe live in the middle of nowhere, live off the land.

Matthew yawned as he starred at the night sky, marveling at the stars. Whatever. He'd think about it tomorrow.

Another thing nagged at the back of his mind as he fell asleep. What about these Pokémon? That Ralts in particular… Matthew could see that Ralts wasn't in a healthy state of mind. She rarely talked, and when she did she was very quiet and shy.

* * *

Matthew woke up before dawn, before anybody else. He stood up and stretched, and thought about how he was going to get a shirt. That was his sole purpose for the day. The fate of the world rested on his ability to obtain a piece of cloth.

At least in his mind.

He knew stores would not be open at this time. Not knowing what else to do, he decided to just fly around for a while to kill some time. He did just that. He took off and just flew around, and in the process finding out where the nearest town was. He settled near the same waterfall that he stayed at last night, and just sat on the edge, his bare feet in the water.

Eventually dawn came, bathing the world in its glow. Matthew stood up and stretched. Shops should be opening now, but then came the other problem. He couldn't exactly show up in town like he was now. He would have to get someone to do it for him.

_Oh yeah, I'm all alone out … maybe there are some travelers or something around. I guess I could ask them… but I'd have to stay hidden. But there's nobody around here anyway._

Matthew walked through the forest, only semi-paying attention to where he was going. He didn't know how long it was, but he suddenly snapped back to reality when he caught himself almost walking into somebody's camp site.

There were five people in the camp, all of them just barley awake. They all sat around a campfire while one of them stirred something in a pot. Matthew's mouth watered. He was hungry. He looked over the people sitting there, observing them and getting their first impressions.

The first one was somewhat short. He had messy black hair that was poking out on all sides under the baseball cap he wore. He had a blue vest over a black shirt, and a simple pair of jeans. _Loudmouth, _Matthew thought. On his shoulder was a small yellow Pokémon. A Pikachu. It jumped down and lied down in the grass.

The next was either half Black… or Puerto-Rican… er… something. He's really tan. He was tall, with brown pants and a darker brown vest. He had dark brown hair to go with it all… and he never seemed to open his eyes. _Huh. Weirdo._

Next in line was a girl about the first kids age, with a red shirt and bandana. She had a white shirt with some black shorts under them, and her brown hair kind of stuck out at the sides of her head, coming down and curving inward. _Fangirl._

Next to the girl was a smaller kid, a lot younger than the nothers. He had a green shirt and brown shorts. He had some odd color of hair. Blueish… greenish… something. It was shot back a little, away from his face. He had a big pair of glasses. _Bratty know-it-all._

And finally was the girl all the way on the right. She had orange hair that had some of it pulled into an odd ponytail near the side of her head. She had some weird yellow outfit on, with shorts and a short shirt, with some black thing covering her midriff. _Hmm… love interest for the loudmouth._

As they all started to eat and wake up, they talked excitedly. After a few minutes, they brought out some red and white balls and threw them in the air. In a flash of white light appeared a bunch of Pokémon. Matthew marveled at this. He had never seen Pokéballs before.

Matthew waited a little longer before he decided to ask them for help. He didn't really trust humans, so he tried to get the attention of one of the Pokémon.

"Pst."

The Pikachu's ears perked up.

"Pssssssssst."

It got up and looked over at the trees where Matthew was.

"Yeah, you. Can you come here for a minute?"

Instead of doing as instructed, the Pikachu ran over to his trainer and waved its tiny arms.

"Pika!"

"Hmm?" The hat boy looked up from his food, "What is it, Pikachu?"

"Pika pi! Pika!" The Pikachu pointed in Matthew's direction.

_Oh for god's sake… son of a… _Matthew cursed. He didn't want to catch the attention of the humans directly.

The Pikachu's trainer looked at the trees and starred.

"I think I see something!" The tan one stood up, "Something black!"

Matthew retracted his wings quickly.

"Yeah! I saw something move just now!" The trainer with the hat stood up too. The two people and the Pikachu started to walk over. Matthew was paralyzed with fear. If he moved, he would been seen! Unacceptable! Just as they got within earshot, Matthew yelled at them the only thing he could think of.

"Stop! Don't come closer!"

"Huh?" They both said as they stopped, "Who is that?!" The tan one yelled at the tree.

"I bet it's Team Rocket again!"

"Pika!"

"Team who?" Mattehw asked from behind the tree, "Nevermind! I didn't come to cause trouble, but if you try to come any closer, I will. I only needed to ask a favor."

"What? What kind of favor?" The one in the hat spoke.

"Hey, what are you two doing over there?" Yelled one of the girls back at the camp. The two girls and the kid got up and began to walk over. A lot of the Pokémon followed.

"Oh crap." Matthew said loudly. The girls and the Pokémon caught up.

"Well if all you need is a favor, then come on out and ask us!"

"Uh… I can't exactly be seen right now."

"What's going on?" The orange haired girl spoke, confused.

"There's someone behind that tree, but he won't come out."

"What!? What are you…" The girl slowly walked up to the tree.

"Don't come any closer."

The girl kept on.

"I said DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!!" Matthew screamed. The girl jumped back in shock. "Look, you just have to trust me. I _cannot. _Under ANY circumstances, be seen by humans right now."

"What? That doesn't make sense!"

"Look, all I need is a shirt."

The group of people were silent.

"Embarrassed about your body that much? The girl in the bandana spoke.

"What? No! Not at- I mean yes! Yes that's exactly it! Embarrassed about my body, that's it!"

"I think we have an extra shirt or two." The tan one said, turning to the one in the hat, who spoke next.

"If we give you a shirt, will you come out?"

Matthew was silent behind the tree.

"Fine then."

"Alright, fine. I'll come out if you give me a shirt."

The tan one went over to his bags and pulled out a large black shirt. He walked back over and held it out.

"Throw it back here." Matthew said. He then picked it up off the ground and stood up. He looked it over. He put it on, folding his wings as he did so. With the shirt on over them, Matthew looked like a completely normal boy.

"Okay, now come out."

Matthew mulled it over in his head a little, and then stepped out hesitantly. The second the two girls saw him, they each grabbed an arm.

"Why would you be embarrassed about your body?" The one with the bandana smirked, eyeing him up and down.

"Hands off." Matthew grumbled. The girls immediately did.

"Why don't you join us for some food. You look like you could need it." The one in the hat offered. Taken back by such kindness, Matthew said nothing.

The Pikachu walked up to Matthew.

"Pika Pika! Pikachu!" It said. Don't worry, we're nice is what Matthew heard.

"You sure? I don't really trust humans that much…" Matthew responded.

The Pikachu jumped in the air out of shock. "You can understand me?!" He yelled. Although everybody but Matthew heard him just saying more of his own name.

"Yeah. You sure these guys are okay?" Matthew asked him. The people around starred in shock. This boy could actually understand Pokémon!

"Okay, I trust you." Matthew said as he looked at the people. As they began to walked back, they introduced themselves.

"I'm Ash." Said the one in the hat, and this is Pikachu!

"Pika!" (Hi!)

"I'm Brock." The tan one said.

"I'm May!" Said the bandana girl as she walked beside Matthew again (A little too closely for Matthew's comfort).

"I'm Max." Said the little kid.

"And I'm Misty!" Said the orange haired girl, who was on the other side of Matthew (Also a little too close).

"Umm… I'm Matthew…" he said as he sat down back at the camp.

Brock handed him a bowl of soup. Matthew shook his head.

"So what are you doing all the way out here?" May asked him.

"Oh… nothing. I escaped from this lab on a mountain and ended up out here."

"What!?" The others exclaimed.

"They found me in the desert, passed out. They brought me in and used me for some weird experiment. I got out though."

"Well, are you okay?!" Ash asked him loudly.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine. They didn't do anything I didn't recover from." Matthew lied through his teeth, "I've been out here alone for a few days."

"Don't you have a family you need to go to?" Max asked.

"If I do I don't remember."

"You lost your memory?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…" Ash started, not knowing how to respond to all this, "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I really don't care. But now I get to ask you guys something. What are those red and white balls you threw in the air? The ones the Pokémon came out of?"

A few of them looked at Matthew like he was some kind of mutant. I mean, he was, but they looked at him like... they knew that… Oh screw it. You know what I mean. They all went on to tell Matthew about Pokémon trainers and what they do. Fighting the Gym Leaders and all about Pokémon contests (Matthew faded out a little there), and how Humans and Pokémon live together.

As time went on, They group of people had to get moving to the next town. Something about the Battle Frontier… Matthew wasn't paying attention. Was he _was _doing was thinking about this whole 'trainer' thing. If he was gonna live, he might as well do something, right?

* * *

"So you will become a Trainer?" Malakai asked after Matthew told him what he had decided. He had flown back to the village after the other people had left.

"Yep."

Malakai sighed. "Were will you go?"

"I'll manage. I'm gonna leave tomorrow morning."

"Well until then, rest up here."

"Isn't there anything I could do around here? To help?"

"Don't trouble yourself."

"I _will_ trouble myself. I owe you all."

"No you don't. We took care of you because you saved one of our own. All favors have been payed."

"I'd still like to help."

Matthew spent the rest of the day helping the Psychic Pokémon with their work. Fixing up small problems for shelter, fetching water to drink. Small things like that.

The news that Matthew was leaving spread across the village slowly. A few of them were sad to see him go. They knew he was a nice person. But the news hit one Pokémon like a sledgehammer to the face.

A little Ralts by the name of Luna. She spent the day trying to work up the courage to ask Matthew not to go. She owed her life to him! She didn't just want to see him go.

The next day rolled around, and Matthew got before anyone else. He stretched and went for a short walk in the forest before everybody else woke up. Went he got back, the village was buzzing with activity. He went straight to Malakai's hut to say goodbye. He wanted to say goodbye to Luna as well, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

As Matthew walked out of the village, a few of the Pokémon told him bye. Matthew nodded in return. He took one last look at the village and smiled. Maybe he'd come back someday. He turned back around and walked into the forest.

He walked a while before anything happened. As he walked through the forest path, the only sound was the crunching of the leaves under his feet.

And then a twig snapped. And Matthew didn't do it.

Matthew turned around sharply and found a spot in the bushes rustling. It shook, then something crunched… and out fell…

Luna?

Matthew walked up to her and kneeled down. "What are you doing all the way out here?" Matthew asked her. Luna just shook a little nervously.

"Did you come to say goodbye? I couldn't find you back at the village."

"No!" Luna suddenly shouted, but she quickly regained her uncertainty, "I… I m-mean… uh…"

"Well, we should probably go back. Your mother will be worried about-"

"I wanna go with you!"

Matthew stumbled back and fell, surprised by her sudden outburst. "W-what?"

"I wanna be strong like you! I'm tired of being weak! I wanna go with you on your adventure!"

Matthew looked at her curiously.

"I-I mean… if y-y-you'll h-have me, th-that is…" Luna slunk back a little and held her hands together.

"Is… is it okay with your mom? I don't know if she'd approve of-"

"I already talked to her! She said fine!"

"Well…" Matthew considered it, "I suppose it'll be fine if you come with me."

Luna's eyes widened, "Really?!"

"Yeah… I suppose…"

"Thank you!" Luna ran up and hugged him. Matthew hugged her back softly before Luna realized what she had just done and jumped back apologizing.

Matthew laughed as he stood up and motioned for her to follow. Luna ran right up to his side and smiled.

They both walked off, happy to have company.

**

* * *

**

Aww… how cute. I just love happy stories!

**Anyway, tell me what you think! How was it?**


End file.
